one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ant Man Vs Tron Bonne
Ant Man of Marvel Comics (Nominated by BonBooker) takes on Tron Bonne of Mega Man Legends (...also nominated by BonBooker) in the semi finals of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro In the control room of her newly-built factory, Tron Bonne is relaxing in a chair taking a nap, a large snot bubble forming out of one of her nostrils. Behind her, several Servebots play on the floor, while in front of her is a large screen of security cameras, displaying uneventful scenes. Even though a Servebot has taken over watch duty with her slacking off, nothing is spotted on the TVs, so the situation remains dull. That is, until the burglar alarm goes off and showers the area with red lights and blaring sirens. Tron jolts awake and scans the computers for signs of an intruder, but doesn’t see anyone on the cameras. Tron: What? Where are you! All right, nobody steals from me and gets away with it! I’m coming after you myself! Down on the factory floor, Ant-Man, shrunk to a miniscule size, is running across the floor with a small platoon of ants by his size, hanging onto a (comparatively) large microchip. Scott: Dammit Hank, not again! Hank (Over microphone): I told you, I thought this place was abandoned. It exploded a few months ago. What’s done is done, move your ass! Scott: I’m trying! The security system blocked our entryway, I’m finding another exit! Tron: You can try! Scott turns around to see, to him, a massive green robot mecha march towards him. His ants all form a formation around him, but he decides to play along and reverts back to his human size, hands in the air. Scott: All right, you caught me. Tron: Nice tech you have. I hope you don’t mind if I take it. Scott: You mean, this chip thingy? Or my suit? Hank: Don’t tell her about the suit, Scott... Tron: Ooh! Hmm... both. Just give me all your valuables and leave! Hank: What are you doing, you idiot? Scott approaches Tron slowly, hands in the air, but as he gets in front of her mech, his hands fiddle around to grab a button on his glove. 'FIGHT!!!' 60 Scott suddenly transforms into Giant Man, towering above a shocked Tron, and punts her away with his foot. She and the Gustaff go flying and crash into a wall, while Giant Man turns around and makes a run for it. Tron: Oh no you don’t! 56 Activating the Gustaff’s boosters, Tron rockets towards Giant Man and knocks out one of his legs from underneath him. Before he can fall down, Tron rockets up, using a jet-assisted uppercut to strike him in the chin; while in the air, both of the Gustaff’s arms clutch together, and the upper cockpit rotates to deliver a brutal punch to Giant Man’s eye. The Avenger falls to the ground, and the upper arms of the Gustaff create a giant metal shield that Tron uses to crush his abdomen upon landing. 50 Crushed underneath the weight of the mech, Scott clicks a button and shrinks down, narrowly avoiding being crushed by the machine. Tron gets back on her feet, and a scouter-like eyepiece clicks down from her headband, scanning the floor. Spotting the miniscule Scott running across the floor and locking on to him, she aims the Gustaff’s guns, but suddenly two ants fly down and grab his outstretched hands. Flipping him into the air, they toss him to two more ants, who catch him by the feet and fling him towards Tron’s head. In the middle of the air, he changes to a human size and grabs Tron by the hair, flipping her out of the cockpit. 41 As Tron rolls across the floor, Scott tosses a specialized disk at the now-empty Gustaff, shrinking it down to the size of a penny. Tron grimaces in anger, but before any words can escape her mouth, Scott punts the mech at her face. It hits hard, reverting to normal size after bouncing off, and as she covers her face and stumbles backwards, Scott runs at her and uppercuts her in the jaw. Beating her back with a few punches, he jumps up, roundhouse kicks her in the face, and grips her by the neck, lifting her up. 32 Tron’s face turns to shock for a moment as she struggles, as Scott sticks a disk on her belt and punches it; she shrinks to the size of an ant, and then Scott turns around and tosses her into the air. A tiny Tron flies upwards, and spots a large bullet and flying down towards her. It rams her in the stomach like a massive bullet, and sends her crashing into the ground, where the impact changes her to her normal size. 24 Scott crosses his arms, but his victory is cut short when a servebot leaps into the air behind him and smacks the back of his head with a tiny hammer. Two more run at him from the front and jump up to punch him in the face, while a fourth pilots the Gustaff over to Tron, where she hops back in. The three robots leap out of the way as Tron spits a stream of fire at Ant Man, roasting him before dashing towards him and smiting him with a heavy punch. Then, gripping his sides between the mech’s massive hands, she slams him into the ground and starts rotating rapidly, scraping him against the pavement as she laughs maniacally… until he suddenly disappears, having shrunk down and slipped himself inside the mech. 12 Scott: Sorry, I decided to drop in for a bit. These wires look important! With that, Scott rips a handful of wires inside the Gustaff, causing its upper half to start spinning out of control while giving off a shower of sparks. Inside, and with no way to bail, Tron gets spun around rapidly, causing her eyes to turn into spirals, while Scott jumps out. 5'' Eventually, the Gustaff gives off a black puff of smoke and breaks down, and Tron stumbles out of the cockpit. Too dizzy to walk properly, she stands dazed, until Scott returns to human size, and with a single finger, pushes her to the ground. 'K.O!!! Scott brushes his hands off and turns around to leave the factory, leaving a dazed Tron behind. '''Scott: Man, I am on a roll! Hank: Don’t push your luck. Scott: Um, when does it stop being luck and start being me kicking total ass? Hank: I don't know, but it certainly isn't after knocking out a child. Results The results are in, and this melee's winner is... Ant Man! *Votes for the winner: Ant Man 17, Tron 8 *Votes for the method: KO 17, Death 0 Follow Ant Man's path here Misc. Tournament main page is here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999 Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees